Trilogy of Dawn
by ilvl and kitty kat
Summary: Many years ago, when Eric was first incarcerated at the Nazi concentration camps, he met a woman.....a woman that would change his life.
1. Prolouge

**KK: HA!!! I get first comment!!**

**Ilvl: DAMMIT!!!**

**Magneto: Nutcases...**

**Sphinx: Honestly, you two. Really. You two and your crazy antics.**

**Ilvl: If your gonna complain-**

**KK: At least complain about the disclaimer.**

**Sphinx: -sighs- Fine, fine...Kitty Kat and ilvl own nothing. Nothing at all. Except me. Well, actually, Kitty Kat owns me.**

**  
ilvl: I OWN BEKKA!!!**

**Magneto: Quiet.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue: Sphinx's PoV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_So many tales, so many myths of the man many call by the name 'Magneto', the man so few call by the name 'Eric'._

_I called him Eric, once upon a time, in a different life. In that life there was another, the one whom he found to take that name as her own, infusing it with her essence and never letting him forget her, even after her death._

_Many have wondered what made him hate humans so, what made him so 'evil', for in this case evil could mean anyone, anyone at all._

_There was a woman, once, a woman who he loved with all of his heart and soul. At the time when I first knew her, her name was Rebekka Wexler, she was fourteen, and she had wings sprouting out of her back and a tendency to set things on fire._

_That was nearly half of a century ago, in a Nazi concentration camp. The section that we were confined to was known as the 'Freak dump', a place for mutants such as we were to be placed. That is where we met Eric, the place that changed our lives forever._

_Because, that is where he met Xavier as well, and The Wolverine, and Rebekka, and where he taught us all how to escape and allowed us to live through those awful days and nights by keeping forever upbeat and joking, laughing and loving._

_And it changed, it changed a day six years later on the streets of Manhattan in a deed which I saw performed myself, while I was hidden in the shadows and biding my time. That scene was when Rebekka was shot, the people who did it hating her for being different._

_The death of Rebekka and his unborn child rocked Eric's world, changing him forever. That was what made or broke him, and it broke him and broke him well. I wish to speak, to tell you of how I saw it, what there was to be seen at least, to explain to all what really shaped Eric Lencher into the man he eventually ended, and then maybe to even say what happened afterward._

_For I am Sphinx, and I am, and always will be. I am one and all, I am sickness and health, and I am Life and Death. _

_And I have been chosen._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ilvl: finally, I'm actually starting this...**

**KK: WE're starting this.**

**Magneto: ...**

**Sphinx: Honestly, you two.**

**Ilvl: Right, right, I get it. I GET IT!**

**KK: This is our X-men masterpiece, the product of many years of imagination, so sit back and relax-**

**Ilvl: And R&R.**

**KK: Of course. Magneto, Sphinx, if you would?**

**Magneto: I'll do it. Ilvl and kitty kat own only their OC's, respectively how they invented them, and the cannons belong to Marvel comics.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter One: The Frozen Rain (no PoV)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eric reached out, the metal fences straining under his force. "Mutter! Vatter!" He shouted, clawing and slashing against the arms of the soldiers as they pulled him back. "Mutti! Vatti!" His screams were in vain, ringing out against dead ears. He stopped fighting immediately as Logan, known as 'The Wolverine', smacked the back of head with the butt of his gun.

Eric went down hard, his strength draining from him. It was over, all over..."Mutter..." He whispered one last time, feebly reaching out. "Mu...tter..." Then he was out.

----------------------------------------------Three hours later-----------------------------------------

Eric groaned, his eyes focusing and un focusing several times. A face swam into view. The woman had short, pale blond hair, and it swished around her shoulders. Her eyes were white, showing that she may have been blind. "Don't move, you'll just hurt yourself worse. Logan gave you quite the smack." She looked to her left, somewhere he couldn't see. "Bekka! Get the cold cloths and come over here!" There was an exasperated sigh and Eric felt someone lift his head.

"Do it yourself." The girl behind him muttered, and he looked at her. She had flame red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She blinked at him. "Wow, he's ugly." He tried to splutter something, but she clapped a hand over his mouth. "No talking! When Pie Head says she's gonna take care of you I'm gonna make SURE Pie Head takes care of you, you ugly short kid!"

"Now, Bekka, please." The first woman said, waving her hand. "Please. No shouting and no being mad." Eric blinked again. He had absolutely no idea where he was.

""Wh...where am I?" He gasped out, choking on his dry throat. The first woman gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! So very sorry! I forgot to introduce us and tell you where we are!" She helped him into a seated position and he looked around. "I'm Sphinx." She grinned kike a madman, and yet she seemed too perfectly sane. She wore a light purple overcoat that hung down to her ankles. It was edged in an extremely light blue colour cloth, and her pants were the same. Her shirt was white and she seemed to be an angel of some sort.

The other girl, Bekka, sighed. "I'm Rebekka Wexler, what the hell is it to you?" She was short, almost as short as he was, a black jacket framing her bound chest. She wore black pants and there was a purple cloth tying her jacket together. She glared at him and seemed to be the opposite of Sphinx, a devil.

In the background of the small shack an older man sighed. "Devil child, don't drive the poor boy crazy _just_ yet." He grinned at Eric. "I'm Logan. Mot people call me Wolverine. Your name., however, we don't know."

"E-Eric." He said. "Eric Lencher." He smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you all." Rebekka sighed.

"He's too nice for his own good, just like you, Pie Head." Sphinx laughed and scratched her head.

"Oh, Bekka, now please..." She opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to a small sink and washing out the scarlet-stained cloth she was holding. The blood that he realized had come from his head washed down the sink, and Sphinx then hung it up to dry. "Stand up, if you can." She called over as Logan walked out, and Bekka started to wander off to the other corner of the hut. "I'd like to clean your scratch here, over the sink."

"Uh...thanks!" He said, smiling. "That's fine." Eric slowly slid his legs off the bed, tried to stand up, and nearly fell over. A small hand grabbed his arm, and he looked up to see Rebekka standing there, looking at him with contempt.

"Can't even stand on your own, huh? Wow, are you useless." She hauled him to his feet and helped him over to where Sphinx was. "Listen, Shorty." She smirked. "Take care of yourself so I'm not the one that has to." Then she walked off again, and Sphinx smiled a smile that he learned to know meant she had figured something out.

"She likes you." Was all the blonde woman said. Eric spluttered, but let it go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later it wasn't Eric who needed protecting. It was Bekka. She had been knocked down by some guards and they were kicking her and beating her up, just to laugh at her. It was raining, so she couldn't use her control of fire. Right when one of them was about to kick her in the gut, Eric dashed out from a nearby alleyway, pulling off his metal soled boot and smacking him over the head with it.

The boy skidded to a stop in front of his friend, fists up and growling. Within moments he had used every single piece of metal that the guards had had on them to beat the older men up, and Eric hadn't been hut once.

When it was all over, he turned around to see Rebekka hiding in the dirt, crying. He had never seen her cry. The boy helped her to her feet, he was now almost taller than her, and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Bekka, it's okay."

That was the first time she ever said thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months after Eric joined them another young man joined as well, a boy named Charles Xavier. Eric and Charles were fast friends, and soon Bekka joined their circle. She was always closer to Eric, and she hardy ever teased the taller boy anymore, but she still used her nickname for him--Shorty. She never let it go.

One of the worst days was when Rebekka had fallen into a ditch and broken her shin. Eric carried her back to Sphinx with Charles's help, and the older woman took a look at her.

"Oh no, Bekka!" She had said in her usual soft tone, a hint of surprise and worry in her voice. She hasted no time in checking over her charge, and soon discovered the break. She knew it would heal, just that Bekka couldn't go outside because of it for six weeks.

That six weeks the three discovered the true extent of their powers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 1**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ilvl: I finally finished it, and I'm working on the second chapter! W0000000T!!!**

**Kitty Kat: okies then.**

**Ilvl: So I'd just like to say that I hope ya'll enjoyed this! **

**Kitty Kat: Me too!**

**Ilvl: Buhbye now! -vanishes along with Kitty-Kat-**


End file.
